Staying Over
by Faramirlover
Summary: The Marauders are staying at James's house. Remus wants the bed but so does Sirius. Slash. RLxSB. Twoshot. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This started life as a one shot but I split it into two. Dedicated to my friend Sarah because she doesn't really like slash and I want to see if she notices.

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the computer on which I spill my soul into trash like this.

OOOOOO

"I'm sorry, but I was only able to fit one extra bed in James's room," Mrs Potter apologised, leading her son's best friends up the stairs "One of you is going to have to sleep in a sleeping bag. James has kindly offered to give up his own bed."

Peter, Remus and Sirius all chuckled at the idea of James being told in no uncertain terms that he was sleeping on the floor.

"Hiya guys. I've got us loads of sweets and stuff. Oh, and chocolate for Moony of course. We're gonna have loads of fun," said James, looking up from his magazine as Remus, Sirius and Peter trooped into his room.

"Just don't eat it yet, I've got a lasagne in the oven and I don't want your appetites ruined," said Mrs Potter.

With that she leant down and pecked James on the cheek before leaving that room.

"I think it's a good idea if you have James's bed, Pete," said Sirius as the door swung shut behind James's mum.

"Thanks, Sirius. Why?" asked Peter, dumping his bag on James's bed.

"You're so big you won't fit in a sleeping bag," Sirius laughed.

James laughed happily for a few moments before speaking "Looks like you've got the sleeping bag, Pads. Lucky that you're so skinny."

"What?" Sirius spun on the spot to see Remus lounged comfortably on the camp bed "Hey!"

"You snooze, you loose," said Remus simply, stretching his arms above his head and humming contentedly.

Sirius allowed himself a moment to admire the pale cream skin that Remus's movements had revealed before reverting to his normal joking self.

"Oh, Moony," Sirius cried, flopping down on the end of the camp bed and staring at Remus with puppy dog eyes "Please let me have the bed."

Remus nibbled his finger nail and seemed to consider for a few moments "Umm… no."

Sirius moaned and crawled up Remus's body so he was literally lying on the golden haired boy.

"Don't you love me, Moony?" Sirius asked, looking as innocent as he could.

"Of course I do, Pads," said Remus, stroking Sirius's cheek with the pad of his thumb and leaning up to gently kiss him on the tip of his nose "You're like a brother I never had."

James and Peter shared a knowing look as a bright red flush spread up Sirius's cheeks but Remus didn't seem to notice. Somehow he was the only Marauder that didn't know Sirius was in love with him.

"Then give me the bed. I'm a sissy. I can't sleep on the floor."

"Sirius," Remus sighed tucking a strand of black hair behind Sirius's ear to stop it from tickling his nose "I know you're a sissy but you're not getting my bed."

"Guys," James laughed "You have no idea how wrong that looks. Get off him, Sirius, before my mum comes in."

"Yeah, Siri, get off me."

"Not until you give me the bed," Remus shook his head in reply "I'll kiss you."

"Is that an incentive or a threat?" asked Remus playfully.

"Either," murmured Sirius, perfectly aware that any second Remus might realise that he wasn't joking.

"Well then," said Remus moving his hands to settle them on Sirius's hips "I suppose…"

James, Peter and Sirius all held their breath waiting to see what would happen. Remus slowly tightened his grip on Sirius, closely examining his face. Then with a sudden sharp movement Remus rolled sideways and released his grip, dropping Sirius off the edge of the bed.

"My bed," said Remus simply, smiling at Sirius from the bed, his head resting in one hand.

Sirius opened his mouth to swear but at that moment a small knock on the door made them all freeze. James's mum's head popped round the door a few seconds later.

"Tea's ready. Oh, Sirius, how nice of you to let Remus and Peter have the beds," Mrs Potter smiled encouragingly and headed back downstairs to the kitchen.

Remus and Peter leapt to their feet and hurried after Mrs Potter leaving James and Sirius alone for a few moments. James was horrified to see that tears were gathering at the corners of Sirius's eyes and his bottom lip was shaking ever so slightly. He opened his mouth to say something but Sirius spoke first.

"Just go down without me. I'll only be a minute."

Knowing that Sirius hated it when people saw him cry, James obediently left the room, closing the door on Sirius's quiet tears.

OOOOOO

A/N: I know it's really sad but there'll be another chapter. I didn't mean to make Sirius so upset. Sorry. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: How great am I? Two chapters in one day. Feel free to worship me. Thanks for the reviews so far. They were fab.

Disclaimer: Same as ever.

OOOOOO

The clock on the wall ticked quietly, barely heard over the sound of loud Peter's snores and the even louder snores of Mr Potter in the room next door.

"Sirius, you awake?" a voice whispered.

"No," Sirius groaned back.

"You feeling alright?"

"Why would I not be alright, James?"

"Well earlier… we all thought Remus was gonna…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sirius lied before changing the subject "I'm gonna prank Moony. Wanna help?"

James faked thinking about it for a few moments before breaking into a grin "Hell yeah."

"Come into the bathroom. I'll explain there."

OOOOOO

Remus let out a gasp, halfway between a shriek and a splutter, as two buckets of freezing water were emptied over him.

"What the hell?" he managed to stammer out, leaping to his feet and shaking his head like a dog "What was that for?"

"That was for nicking my bed," explained Sirius happily.

James sniggered before climbing back into his sleeping bag and going straight back to sleep.

"I'm soaked," Remus moaned pulling off his nightshirt leaving stood only in his boxers "And my bed."

Sirius dragged his eyes away from the intoxicating sight of Remus's near naked body in time to see the grin that flitted across his friends face.

"What?" he asked warily.

"I was just thinking," said Remus innocently "I was very rude earlier. You really should have the bed."

Without saying another word he picked up Sirius round the waist and dropped him onto the soggy bed, quickly pulling the sopping sheets up to his chin. With the quick reflexes born of having to constantly rescue his homework from the hands of his fellow Marauders; Remus tucked the sheet edges under the mattress, effectively trapping Sirius in the bed.

"Remus, let me out," Sirius begged, struggling against the sheets "Please. I'm getting all soggy."

"I thought you wanted the bed," said Remus, smiling happily and sliding into the sleeping bag "Oooh, this is roomy."

With a cry of triumph Sirius managed to extricate himself from the bed and started to take off his damp pyjamas.

"Anyone would think you're a cat not a dog, the way you despise water so much," said Remus's cheerful voice.

Sirius looked up from undoing the last of the buttons on his pyjama top to see Remus watching him. A blush instantly began to spread up his cheeks as he realised Remus was staring straight into his eyes, an expression of curious interest on his face. Sirius looked away and finished pulling off his pyjamas and switched off the light again.

"Budge over then," he said, moving over to the sleeping bag "There's enough room for two if you don't hog it all."

Remus grumbled but complied. Just as Sirius was about to slide in next to him he realised what was happening. He was about to share a bed with Remus and they were both half naked. Wishing desperately that he could chicken out and just go and sleep in the wet bed but knowing that Remus would wonder why, Sirius clambered in next to the werewolf.

They lay in silence for a few moments before Remus made Sirius jump by curling up against his side and slipping a hand round his waist.

"What are you doing?" Sirius stuttered.

"I'm cold," said Remus, tightening his grip on Sirius "And you smell nice. I wonder if you taste nice too"

Before Sirius could respond Remus's lips were on his gentle and soft. Moaning slightly Sirius pulled Remus closer so the smaller boy was lying on top of him. Remus's hands were suddenly in his hair clinging on tightly as though afraid the Sirius would disappear. Eventually the need for oxygen forced them apart.

"Well," murmured Sirius, his breath sending short hot puffs of air across Remus's cheek "Any good?"

"I think I'll have to try it again… just to check," Remus leant forward to kiss him again but Sirius held him back.

"Why didn't you kiss me earlier?"

"I didn't think you actually liked me."

"What changed your mind?"

"James cornered me on the stairs and told me I'm a stupid git for breaking you heart," Remus whispered, his grin evident even in the darkened bedroom "I kind of guessed after that."

"He's a good mate. I'll remember to thank him later," said Sirius leaning up to kiss Remus again.

"Sorry," said Remus moments later when he pulled away to yawn "I'm just really tired."

"That's okay," said Sirius, wrapping his arms round Remus's waist and kissing him gently on the nose "Just go to sleep."

Remus grinned back before dropping his head onto Sirius's shoulder and falling quickly asleep. Sirius watched him sleeping for a few moments before dropping off to sleep himself.

After a few moments a figure on the other side of the room leapt to their feet and dashed over to the bed.

"Hey Pete," James whispered "Wake up. You will never believe how great I am."

OOOOOO

A/N: Sorry 'bout the ending. I just thought it was so James. So? Review? Please? I'll give you a cookie. A chocolate one. :D


End file.
